ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:World War III
Archive * All canon references to this topic can be found archived at Talk:World War III/references. * All previous discussions for this discussion that have been addressed can be found at Talk:World War III/archive Removed Removed * "It is worth noting that in the aftermath of the holocaust that some governments still managed to function. In , Cochrane explained to William T. Riker that his original vision for warp drive was "Dollar Signs". This indicated that there was still a currency-based economy in place in the United States of America. Despite this, there were signs of the grinding poverty that existed at the time of the launch of Phoenix. This could be seen in the tatty clothing that the launch crew wore and the fact Cochrane was drinking whiskey out of Mason jars instead of proper tumblers." Really doesn't have to do with the war. --Alan 14:00, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :I think it's worth putting back, perhaps in an "Aftermath" section. (and yes, I know this is four years old) - Mitchz95 02:34, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I would disagree, it is a paragraph of speculation, whether it is related to the war or not(and I'm inclined to say it isn't). 31dot 03:15, April 1, 2012 (UTC) FA nomination discussion I'm typically not one to nominate stuff around here, but taking into account the vast effort and discussion that went into honing this article to a fine point, this article is by every definition of the term a collaborative effort. Despite this article's modest size and the lack of actually being there for this conflict, there has been over a dozen decent references to this subject, which have been more than adequately pieced together to build a stable foundation for this article that flows smoothly from the Eugenics Wars to First Contact. --Alan 15:52, 16 October 2008 (UTC) * Support - The article is, IMO, detailed enough to be considered a featured article and the length seems adequate. A very informative article, with all references to WWIII included, as far as I can tell. The references page serves to add as evidence to the time and effort gone into creating this article. -- TrekFan Talk 16:25, 16 October 2008 (UTC) * Support - A well written article. Seems stable enough as well. Great gob! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 16:45, 16 October 2008 (UTC) * Support - the article combines much the scattered canon evidence to make a quite engaging narrative. I agree that an incredible amount of effort has gone into this article, and this is certainly amongst the best articles on MA for that reason. – Cleanse 11:10, 17 October 2008 (UTC) * Support: Well written by Alan. I wish I had the skill to work on a collaborative effort such as that.--Tim Thomason 00:07, 13 November 2008 (UTC) * Support. The Background section is really written in a non-encyclopedic form. Lines like It was clearly an understatement, and one is left to wonder what O'Brien saw that was more "rough" than nuclear war and the 600 million casualties of World War III. and the second paragraph is very speculative and such (the last paragraph is fine). The rest of the article is great and I support FA pending what I feel are poorly written Background notes. (If everyone disagrees anyway I'll withdraw) — Morder 00:16, 13 November 2008 (UTC) * Conditional Support. I'll second Morder's comment. --31dot 01:22, 13 November 2008 (UTC) : The first paragraph is written based on vague information following a visit to a period that would have been smack dab in the middle of the war (that may or may not have happened in that timeline) summed up by an asinine and understated comment (which implies the war really wasnt that bad)...without going into indepth analysis of this and that, without speculating about how it is possible SanFran wasn't involved in the war, etc.. --Alan 13:53, 13 November 2008 (UTC) * Temporary Oppose (please dont hurt me!): Very fine article. The only thing I feel it is lacking is an apocropha section speaking on the various mentions of World War III in the big Star Trek non-canon material most important of which would be the Pocket Books and any of the major comic book series. If it had that, along maybe with a picture or two in the background section, this would be untouchable as a very fine Featured Article. : An apocrypha isn't an article requirement by any means on MA, especially to be featured, that's why MB exists. (Unlike the case for the Eugenics Wars, there is no novel series dedicated to that era, just bits and pieces that are, again, already covered at Memory Beta. Also, there is a picture in the bg section, and really, it's the only one of any relevance for the article... --Alan 23:55, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::I didnt know that. Quite interesting. No comic books or novels about World War III. You'd think that there would be! That's fine. Lets just put that info in the section (i.e. other than "Federation" World War III is hardly discussed in literature) and then this is fine to go. -FC 14:19, 10 December 2008 (UTC) : That would be pretty self evident by the lack of information alone. And again, MB covers this topic too, we have a link to there. --Alan 18:11, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :: I give permission for my oppose vote to be stricken out by anyone who feels this matter has been/is already addressed. This is since I might not be able to check this page that often and would not want this minor point to hold things up. -FC 18:48, 12 December 2008 (UTC) * OPPOSE I object to the lumping of every act of violence and conflict between the mid 2020s and 2050s into one gigantic World War III, which properly should be the final nuclear holocaust. I also find trying to wrap Col Green's "genetic purity" movement around both ends of the war problematic, as it seems clear to me that given ALL evidence, his "genocidal war" was a POST WW III event, and may not have been a true "war" at all, so much as mass murder and mayhem.Capt Christopher Donovan 20:29, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :Given that i'm pretty sure that stated that his actions took place during the war I'd say that it was indeed part of WW III. But I'd have to watch the episode again to be certain. :Looks like I was wrong. — Morder 21:50, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::Comment: Capt. Donovan, despite your objection to it, it is, nonetheless, canon. Granted, that doesn't necessarily mean all that happened in 2026, but it was what led to it. Nonetheless, his "genetic purity" movement is lumped together with World War III, just as it is in the article. So I'm not entirely sure how we can change that to your liking. --From Andoria with Love 07:31, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::: Yeah, I got to say, the first sentence really does explain the whole thing rather well: "...the era of World War III was a period of global conflict on Earth... that eventually escalated into a nuclear cataclysm and genocidal war... over issues that included genetic manipulation and Human genome enhancement." --Alan 22:32, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::: So how long exactly do we have to await an acknowledgment. This type to "stall" -- the "snuff it out by not responding" comment, certainly isn't in the nomination policy. --Alan 06:47, 23 December 2008 (UTC) * Support --Pseudohuman 13:42, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Archived. 9 "Supports" and 1 "Oppose"...the "oppose" however, has not been acknowledged in nearly two months, despite 4 follow-up responses that address the 'issues' and 1 additional "support" vote. --Alan 13:34, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Followup I'm not sure if this is the right format or place to comment on this... but the "Background" section of this article seems to have several errors, most notably in the grammar of the first sentence (perhaps it should be reworded), and also, Kira and O'Brien never visit 2048... they finally arrive in 2024, when the Bell Riots occur. It would seem to me that a featured article should be thoroughly fact-checked. I'm not normally a contributor on Memory Alpha, so please forgive any breach of protocol or style I may have committed. Thank you. 22:28, 6 February 2009 (UTC) : They did indeed visit 2048, and as such, I might suggest some reverse fact-checking. --Alan 22:40, 6 February 2009 (UTC) I guess I'll have to watch that episode again... sorry about that... aren't you glad I didn't just edit the article though :) 22:59, 6 February 2009 (UTC)